The Silver-haired Princess
by TruthfulJerk
Summary: Just when he thinks he is out of clues and is on his way home, he meets someone who can help him find out about Kaguya. (Set right after the Sasuke Shinden story). SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Here's a story for you all. I've done it so that it follows the Sasuke Shinden storyline. It is made up although there are things that remain true to the storyline. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :D_

"""""

Sasuke was already at his wits end. There were no clues to help his investigation of Kaguya. He noticed a bird flying towards him, it was from the leaf. He accepted the bird and read the letter there. He finished reading it and smiled a little at his memories.

"It's been a while... maybe I'll go home," he said changing his path towards the leaf village.

"""""

"It's time, awaken the child, servant," Kaguya's chakra told an old woman. Hide woke up afraid.

"Mistress is that you," she asked.

"He is at the ripe age, wake her and lead him to her," Kaguya's chakra ordered before disappearing. Hide nodded and stood up. She went to the back of her little cottage and down to the cellar where there was yet another passage hidden. She opened the hidden door to reveal a room that was prepared by Kaguya.

"Time to wake up princess," Hide said looking at a ball of energy that was holding a young woman, the heir to the Otsutsuki clan. She placed her palm on the orb and smiled. The orb suddenly stopped glowing and the girl inside opened her eyes. The orb disappeared and she stood there, naked.

"How long has it been my friend?", she quietly and politely spoke, hugging Hide.

"Too long. Go and change, I have to pick up something from the market, I'll be back soon," Hide said smiling at her. She turned and walked away, "Now, time to lead that boy here," Hide said making her way towards the village.

"""""

"Oh my, what a beautiful young man! What would you like dear?", the owner of the Inn, a woman in her middle years asked, blushing.

"Some rice balls with bonito flake filling, some green tea as well," Sasuke ordered his food and went to sit at the back of the crowded room.

"You're not from around here are you?", an old woman asked. She was sitting at the table next to his, facing away from him. He remained silent, cautious.

"I heard that there was someone seeking out any information they could find on Otsutsuki Kaguya," the old woman continued when he didn't speak. He twitched at the information.

"What do you know," he asked.

"There is someone who knows a lot of the Otsutsuki clan. She lives in a cottage not far from here," the old woman said.

"How do I know if your information is correct," Sasuke asked, wary.

"That is because," the old woman turned to face him and smiled, "I live at the cottage I speak of, and it is the heir of the Otsutsuki clan whom I take care of," she said quietly, only for him to hear. He was about to respond when his food arrived and the old woman turned around and stood up to leave. He waited a moment, assessing what he had just heard.

"Konoha is going to have to wait," Sasuke told himself, he looked after her and stood up, following her.

"""""

"Here, this is the place," Hide said to Sasuke. He was making himself aware of everything around him and she noticed.

"Please, I have no intentions of hurting you and neither does my mistress," Hide said smiling reassuringly at him.

"So the heir is a woman," Sasuke said. Hide smiled and led him into her cottage.

"Please excuse my humble home," she said as they entered.

"Hide-san, you're back!", a beautiful voice sang. He looked at the source and saw a young girl about his age. She wore the familiar Otsutsuki clan white robes. Her hair was silvery-white and glistened like moonlight, it reached her ankles. Her eyes that were soft blue pools that seemed to go on forever were framed by luxuriously long thick lashes. She had a petite frame. She looked up at him and stood silently, she was studying each of the details of his face so intently that Sasuke had to push away a blush.

"Chiyoko-hime I apolagize, but this young man wanted to know about Kaguya-sama," Hide informed her. So her name was Chiyoko.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked her. She ignored him and continued to stare at him, mesmerized. He got a little frustrated.

"You're an Uchiha," Chiyoko finally said to him. He simply nodded, cautious. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "So then you must know Itachi." Sasuke's eyes grew wider and he grew curious.

"How do you know Itachi," Sasuke asked. She stared at him, examining his reactions.

"Where is he," she asked. He almost chuckled.

"I want to know how you know him," Sasuke said again. Chiyoko just stared at him silently.

"You look a lot like him, at first glance I thought it was him," she said and then frowned. She turned to Hide.

"Hide, I don't want to speak with him anymore. He refuses to answer my question and I don't want to get angry," Chiyoko said, walking away. Sasuke made a move to her but when she turned he froze, activating his sharingan. Her eyes were no longer blue pools but were the color of fire. It was the Rinne Sharingan.

"We're done here," she ordered him and walked away.

"Oh dear you upset her quite a bit, please, she will calm soon. You can stay at the Inn in the village and come back tomorrow if you'd like," Hide tried to calm the situation.

"She's impossible to deal with," Sasuke said turning around and walking out the door.

"Oh dear," Hide sighed.

"""""

"Just one room for tonight," Sasuke told the innkeeper. When he got to his room he lay down on the bed and sighed. How did that girl know Itachi. Was she really a princess? And of the Otsutsuki clan at that. So she's an alien just like Kaguya. Sasuke sighed again.

"As soon as I figure things out here I can go home," he told himself. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of silver. The girl really was something to look at. He'd go back tomorrow and talk with her again.

"""""

"I mentioned Itachi and he got anxious... I want to know why. Tomorrow when he comes I will definitely get information from him," Chiyoko said to herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"""""

 _Hope you liked this story! The second and final chapter is already written so I just need to upload it. Thank you for reading! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second part! Please enjoy! (:_

"""""

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and went to the cottage. Hide was waiting for him. She greeted him and led him to the parlor.

"So you've come," Chiyoko said matter of factly. She was painting something and didn't even turn to see him. He held back frustration.

"Are we going to get our answers today or not," he asked. She stopped what she was doing and stood, turning to face him.

"How old are you?", she asked. He was about to get angry again but he just sighed.

"Nineteen," he said. She smiled a little.

"We are the same age," she smirked. He just stared at her. She frowned when she saw his expressionless face and silent demure.

"I knew Itachi when I was younger. However, I have been asleep for a few years and have just woken. I want to see him," she said. Sasuke frowned a little.

"Itachi is dead," he stated. She frowned and looked down with her eyes closed.

"Were you close," he asked.

"I loved him," she said simply, turning back to her paintings. Sasuke remained quiet.

"Tell me about Kaguya, about your clan," Sasuke said.

"They're all arrogant and vain. They destroy worlds just so they can live longer," Chiyoko said.

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked.

"Since long ago, we have gone from world to world in search of the God Tree so that we can harvest it's fruit and use its chakra to grow stronger and prolong our lives. Right now, it is Momoshiki and his father Kinshiki who are searching for a God Tree," she said.

"Who are they," Sasuke asked.

"They are a threat greater than Kaguya. They also want to recollect all chakra into a new Chakra fruit, only to create medicine that could sustain their godlike power, youth, and longevity. Kaguya feared their arrival so much that she created the White Zetsu Army in order to fend off against them should they ever attempt to steal her chakra," Chiyoko said.

"Where are they now," Sasuke asked.

"Who knows, there are many worlds and dimensions out there. To find them is no easy task," Chiyoko said turning to face him.

"Thank you for telling me all this but aren't you betraying your clan by doing so," Sasuke asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I want peace. Kaguya did as well but the way she wished to obtain it was not the right way. Itachi once told me about how he wanted peace, and when I heard him out I vowed to never become like the others in my clan. It is because of him that I refuse to take part in the destruction of anything," Chiyoko said with a weak smile.

"How can I be sure that you mean what you say," Sasuke asked cautiously. She stared at him and sighed.

"You're Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother," she said plainly. He looked at her, bewildered. She noted his silence and continued, "Itachi spoke so much about his younger brother whom he loved so much. I finally meet you," she smiled. He looked away, frowning.

"Chiyoko-hime, it's getting time for your nap," Hide came into the room.

"A nap?" Sasuke asked. Chiyoko smiled.

"I grow weak and old unlike those in my clan. I have kept it a secret from my clan, my not taking part in destroying to gain. I am aging and dying just like you, maybe even faster," she said with a weak smile, she was being led away to her room by Hide.

"Are you really their princess?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, come back tomorrow if you wish to speak, Chiyoko-hime is tired," Hide said. Sasuke nodded and left.

"""""

"Oh, there's a letter here for you sir," the innkeeper said as he walked in. He got the note from her and went to his room. He sat at the foot of his bed and read the letter. It was from Sakura this time, saying that she and everyone else missed him. He put the note away and sighed.

"Chiyoko... child of a thousand generations," Sasuke said to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"""""

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," Hide greeted, "She's in the backyard looking at the flowers," she continued as she led him to the back.

"Hello Sasuke," Chiyoko greeted. She was bent down smelling flowers. He stared down at her, she was so small and frail yet, he saw her Rinne Sharingan. Although her body was weak, her eyes were far from it.

"Sasuke, would you mind watching over Chiyoko-hime, I have to go out of town tomorrow and am afraid to leave her all alone," Hide asked. Sasuke simply nodded and Hide smiled. She said goodbye to Chiyoko and left.

"Hi, hime," Sasuke greeted Chiyoko. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Just Chiyo if you don't mind," she said. He nodded.

"Sasuke... do you have a girlfriend?" Chiyoko asked. Sasuke was shocked at the random question and turned to hide his blush.

"N-not at the moment," he replied.

"So there is someone who you have in mind?", Chiyoko continued. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I haven't given that much thought," he said. She stood up and walked towards him. Inches from him she stopped and looked up at him.

"Would you consider me?", she asked cautiously. He was silent in shock, not able to hide his blush this time. He was about to speak but she cut him off. "I am lonely, I grow older each day and I am afraid of dying alone," she continued. He felt sorry for her and wondered if Itachi had promised to stay with her.

"I need to go home," he said. She frowned and walked back toward her flowers.

"I understand. Please, you don't have to stay. I can take care of myself," she said facing away from him. He nodded and turned away to walk back to the Inn. He turned around abruptly and rushed to her. He pulled her small body against his in a soft embrace. Her eyes were wide in shock. She closed her eyes and took in his smell, smiling.

"Sasuke...", she sighed.

"I'll stay here until Hide gets back," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"""""

"Are you really a princess?", he asked. He spent the night but slept in a different room than hers. They sat in the garden, watching the birds as they came and went. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Would you treat me differently if I was?", she asked.

"No," he replied. They grinned at each other. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Being with you somehow makes me feel like I am with him... I don't understand what it is but the aura you have is so much like his," Sasuke almost whispered. She smiled and placed her tiny hand over his larger one and smiled up at him.

"Chiyo, is the Rinne Sharingan all you have?", Sasuke asked. She looked at him and grinned.

"No. I have many dojutsu in my possession," she replied and frowned. Sasuke saw her sad expression.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"My line of dojutsu will end with me and because I have not chosen to prolong my life, that won't be so long from now. My gifts... Sasuke, I want to give them to someone. I see you already have the Rinnegan on the eye you cover. Your bloodline is strong Sasuke, and any child you have will have the ability to be very powerful," she said, blushing slightly.

"It's true that I am the last Uchiha and it is going to be up to me to continue my bloodline," he said, blushing softly.

"Sasuke... let me bear your child," Chiyoko said, blushing. Sasuke's breath caught and he looked down at her earnest face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Before he could say anything, pink hair flashed before him.

"I'm sorry, I cannot," Sasuke said slowly. She noted his reaction and smiled.

"You do have someone you like... then please, allow me to give you my chakra. With it you will gain any ability that I have," Chiyoko said. He looked bewildered.

"But if you do that, won't you die?", he asked. She just giggled.

"Please, take this and with it, continue Itachi's dream of a peaceful world," she whispered. She took his face between her hands and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. She was slow, unhurried with this. He was shocked and blushing deeply when he gasped. He felt a strong pressure going down his throat and into his body. She was giving him her chakra. He grabbed her wrists to stop her but she pressed her lips against his tighter, making him gasp. Just when he thought he was going to die of suffocation, she broke the kiss. He coughed, gasping for air.

"Wh-why", he said in between gasps. He looked down at her and she was crying.

"Itachi and I were going to be married... but it wasn't possible because of his duties, then I find out he is dead. His own brother, you, killed him. It is my way of being one with him," she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, hugging her tightly.

"Go now, Sasuke, your friends are waiting for you," she whispered.

"I'm back Chiyoko-hime," Hide greeted as she entered.

"Leave us for a moment," Chiyoko ordered. Hide bowed and left.

"Sasuke, goodbye," she smiled, hugging him and taking in his smell again. Sasuke left, waving goodbye at her. It was time to go home now. There was work to be done. He had to tell Kakashi about the threat greater than Kaguya and they all needed to do something about it. He looked back and smiled, thinking of Chiyoko and of Itachi.

"Time to go home," Sasuke said making his way towards Konoha.

"""""

 _Thank you for reading! I know it was pretty fast paced but I thought it would be pretty cool to throw this into the storyline. Plus you get an idea as to why Sasuke was looking for a force greater than Kaguya in another dimension in the Boruto movie (Chiyoko warned him haha). I hope you enjoyed! (:_


End file.
